japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Wing
Wing (ウイング) is Zushi's teacher. He also introduced Gon Freecss, and Killua Zoldyck to Nen. Wing is also an assistant master of Shingen ryu Kung Fu, and a former student of Biscuit Krueger. Background Not much of his past is known. Not even about his parents or his early childhood. Personality Wing is somewhat described as being absent minded, and has a modest demeanor. He is a patient, but strict teacher. Wing's personality seems to carry through from his youth, as Biscuit Krueger remarked that Wing very often fell asleep and wore his clothes inside out. She also remarked that learning was not his strong point, but that teaching may suit him. Appearance :1999 Wing has an average height, and build. He has black, unkempt hair, and wears eye glasses. His skin is light pale. He usually wears a light pink shirt that is only partially tucked in, along with gray pants, and white shoes. :2011 Wing has an average height and build. He has black, unkempt hair, and wears eye glasses. His skin is pale. He usually wears a light pink shirt that is only partially tucked in, along with gray pants, and white shoes. Abilities Wing has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Basing on his knowledge and his ability to perform all the basic Nen principles with ease, it is not far-fetched to assume that Wing is a very skilled Nen user and practitioner of Shingen-ryu kung fu, due to him having been trained by Biscuit Krueger and his rank of assistant master. He is also confident that his strength and knowledge in Nen are great enough to enable him to teach others, as he believes that only a very competent person can instruct others.3 In fact, he is a good mentor himself. Wing has some knowledge regarding the mysterious inscription that reacts to aura, as he gave Gon a string that would instantly snap if he used Nen.13 Nen Wing is an Enhancer.8 He is well-versed in the Four Major Principles as well as Gyo, and has at least theoretical knowledge of In13 and Ko.19 He also possesses great skills in Shu, having used it on the page of a book and on some flowers to allow them to cut through a canned drink3 and pierce a vase,9 respectively. He can maintain a state of Ten at all times.5 His Nen ability has yet to be revealed, but he has displayed the ability to raise the volume of his voice to the point it can easily drown out microphones and greatly alarmed people around him.2 Even more remarkably, the simple act of laying his hand on a wall and releasing his aura caused a huge crack to form in the wall itself. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Heaven's Arena arc Gon and Killua first encounter Wing when he congratulates his student Zushi on his first victory at the Heaven's Arena, and warns the two boys to be careful. When Zushi is about to use Ren in his match against Killua, Wing shouts at him to stop him. After the match, Wing chides his student, but quickly accepts his apology, stating he has to get used to losing. Their conversation is overheard by Killua, who becomes curious about Ren. When he and Gon ask Zushi about it, Wing declares he is not ready to teach and cautions the two boys against half-baked knowledge. Killua states his brother is a student of Nen, so Wing takes them to his hotel room and explains the principles of the Nen of the Flame, passing it off as the real thing due to them not being his students. His demonstration, however, leaves Killua unconvinced.3 A few days later, on March 10th, the two boys reach the 200th floor sooner than he expected, causing him to reach them just as Hisoka prevents them from registering with his bloodlust. At around 20:30, he takes them to his room to explain the real nature of Nen9 and open their aura nodes, expressing regret that he cannot teach it to them through the standard method. He is left baffled by the speed at which they learn Ten and helps them practice crossing a barrier of bloodlust. Quotes *You are still growing. Enrich yourself as much as you can. That's what training is for. Temper your body and mind. And enjoy your lives as much as possible. Relationships 'Zushi' 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Biscuit Krueger' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Biscuit Krueger' (Sensei) *Zushi (Favorite Student) Trivia *He has a habit of damaging someone else's property when demonstrating how to use Nen: some examples are Zushi's canned drink, a book, a wall and a vase in their room. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Masami Kikuchi (1999 series), Toshihiko Seki (2011 series) *'English' : Roger Rhodes (1999 series), Ethan Murray (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males